


past scars come with future healing

by XxLadyStrengthxX



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Seasons 3 & 6 & 7 spoilers, Skimmons friendship, Spoilers if you haven't seen the whole series really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLadyStrengthxX/pseuds/XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Giving a sigh, Jemma sets down her glass. “Maveth. I dreamt of it, and it still seems so real after all these years.”“Do you want to talk about it?” Daisy asks.No, I’ll be fine, forms on Jemma’s lips, but she remembers that terrible music box and her vow to no longer bottle up and push away her problems. So instead she swallows and says, “I remember the physical pain, and the emotional and mental toll, but the strongest feeling I carry is the guilt."---A post-7x13 conversation between best friends who have been through and seen way too much for two women in their thirties. But for as much as they have lost, they have also gained.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Will Daniels/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	past scars come with future healing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first attempt at writing Agents of Shield! (It's also my first attempt at writing fic in, like, 6 years.) I'm on my third rewatch of the series and just watched episode 3x05, and inspiration sparked that Jemma would definitely still have some PTSD from Maveth years later. Also, I love a good Skimmons support circle, so that's the format. Hope you enjoy!

Looking back, Daisy’s always, in one way or another, looking out for someone. Whether it was the other kids in the foster homes, members of the Rising Tide, or her S.H.I.E.L.D. family, she was there without hesitation. Pre- or post-Terrigenesis, doesn’t matter.

That’s how she finds herself currently tip-toeing down the stairs of her best friends’ Perthshire cottage, in pursuit of the noises she heard coming from the dark. She rounds the corner stealthily, a practice made nearly perfect in her many years as an agent, with her hand outstretched and ready to quake. 

Daisy _knows_ she looks ridiculous while doing it, but she also _knows_ that the power behind it is bad-ass.

A single, dim light illuminates the kitchen. Holding a glass of water, a figure stares out the window at the snow. Daisy immediately feels her shoulders relax and lowers her hand. “Jemma, hey.”

Jemma jumps, nearly spilling her water in the process, and whips her body around faster than a Quinjet. She takes a few breaths and composes herself before saying, “Daisy, it’s you.”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Daisy takes in her friend’s saucer-sized eyes and asks, “You okay? I haven’t seen you freak like that in…a while.” 

Jemma simply nods and averts her gaze down to her water. “I’m sorry to have woken you. I was having some trouble sleeping, that’s all.” 

“Yeah, I’m not buying it,” Daisy responds. She takes a step forward to lean casually across the counter. “You’ve got two kids, so you’re usually exhausted. C’mon, tell me what’s up.”

Giving a sigh, Jemma sets down her glass. “Maveth. I dreamt of it, and it still seems so real after all these years.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 _No, I’ll be fine_ , forms on Jemma’s lips, but she remembers that terrible music box and her vow to no longer bottle up and push away her problems. So instead she swallows and says, “I remember the physical pain, and the emotional and mental toll, but the strongest feeling I carry is the guilt.

“I was there for six months, but Will was there for _fourteen_ _years_ , and I couldn’t save him.” Jemma looks away. “The recurring dream is that day Fitz jumped through the portal, except that Will had made it back with us. But then Hive…”

Daisy shudders and nods in understanding. “I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve had also had Hive nightmares.”

“Oh, Daisy, _I’m sorry_ ,” Jemma breaks, grabbing her best friend’s hand tightly. 

Covering Jemma’s hand with her own, Daisy says, “You don’t have to apologize. We’ve both seen some shit. And I also know the guilt of not being able to save someone I love.”

They share a glance. It’s an all-too-familiar feeling. Will, Lincoln, the list goes on _and on_ . But Daisy thinks of their sleeping husbands upstairs. Fitz and Daniel, who would give their lives - who _have_ given their lives in other timelines - for the greater good. For as much loss as Daisy and Jemma have experienced, they have also gained. Their past scars also come with future healing.

“We’re stronger today because of them, I’d like to think,” Jemma declares with a sniff. “But that doesn’t mean we aren’t allowed to still mourn.”

Daisy whispers, “Daniel and I still celebrate Lincoln’s birthday every year.”

“So do we,” Jemma adds, which makes Daisy’s head shoot up quickly. “Alya likes to bake a cake for every team member’s birthday, and he will always be family to us.”

“Thanks, Jem,” Daisy chokes and lets go of Jemma’s hands to wipe her nose with her sleeve. She half-smiles, “I came down here to investigate a noise. I didn’t mean for it to turn into the Kitson sob-fest of 2019.”

Jemma rolls her eyes and snorts, knowing Daisy’s quick turn to humor means she’s done sharing her feelings for the time-being. “And we didn’t even need puffies for this conversation, did we?”

“Nope, just a bunch of PTSD.” Daisy means it as a joke, but they both know better. This talk isn’t the first of its kind over the course of their friendship. “Well, back to bed, I guess.”

“Yes, big day coming, now the snow has stuck!” Jemma exclaims while turning back around to peer out the window. “Be ready, because Auntie Daisy is going to have quite a show to put on.”

“You mean quaking the snow? Sweet. I’m going to be like a real-life Elsa.”

Jemma spins around in horror. “Please, no.”

“Oh, yes!” And as Jemma retreats back up the stairs hastily, Daisy follows and sings, “ _Let it go! Let it go!_ ” 

A few hours later, as she watches her baby nephew toddle in the snow and her niece belt _Frozen_ lyrics, while her husband and best friends engage in a snowball fight, Daisy _knows_ this is the future healing they have gained.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! It's been a while since I wrote last, so feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
